Kate's true love
by rockstar39
Summary: Kate has always wanted to find her mother's killer. Will she get the chance? Or will all be destroyed before she get's the chance? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett has always been a woman with her walls up. Ever since her mother got murdered, she has had her walls guarded up. Kate had joined the police force to try and catch her mother's killer. Kate was sitting in her chair, that's were she was looking at some documents that contained people's names that worked her mother's case.

" Hey Beckett, I have some new information on our murder victim Lilly Hill" Ryan said.

Kate looked up from her desk, she looked to Ryan and nodded. Ryan saw Kate's off look, he knew Kate was looking into her mother's murder. He also knew that, she was running herself ragged trying to find the person responsible for killing her mother.

" Kate are you okay" Ryan asked.

" I'm fine" Kate replied. She got off her chair, and went over to the murder board where she wrote down the information Ryan had given to her. She had been working on this case but, every time she got some new information it seemed to take her around in circles. It also kept her busy so, she would not have to think about the feelings she has been feeling towards her partner Castle.

Lately Kate has been having these feelings for Castle, she doesn't know what they mean. Because, these feeling were unfamiliar to Kate. Sure she went on Dates before and flirty with them. But, she had never felt the feelings she has been feeling towards them as she is feeling towards Castle. Kate went back to her desk, where she was looking back down at the documents that lie in front of her. She was caught up in her own thought until she heard a familiar voice.

" Hey Beckett, how are you?" Castle asked.

Kate looked up to him and smiled, she knew he was her soul mate. Question was, did he feel the same way?

" I'm good thank you" Kate replied, with a smile.

Castle gave her one of his charming smiles, he always knew how to make Kate smile even on her bad days. Castle loved Kate since the moment he first laid eyes on her. He didn't know if Kate felt the same way he did. But, he could only hope.

Castle looked down at the documents that lay on Kate's desk, Castle knew she was determined to catch her mother's killer. He also knew of the warning the man on the phone gave him. The same man who said that, if Kate would continue to pursue this then she would end up dead. Castle couldn't let that happen to the woman he loves, he would have to something to change her mind about pursuing to finding her mother's killer. Even, if she ended up hating him for it.

" Kate, are you sure you want to do this?" Castle asked.

Kate looked to Castle and spoke up.

" Castle I have never been so sure in my life" Kate replied.

Castle looked at Kate, he saw the determination in her eyes. Which made this all the more harder for him to do.

Before he could say anything else Kate got up off her chair, she was talking to Ryan and Esposito about the murder case they were working on. Castle knew he had to do something to make Kate stop investigating her mother's murder. Before it was too late.

He could not lose Kate, he loved her too much to lose her.

* * *

 **A/N I had a really fun time writing this. Hopefully to have the next update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke up the next morning, ready for the day to begin. She got up, and went to go make breakfast for herself. She made her way to the kitchen when, she heard a noise coming from there. Kate got a bat from her closet, ready to strike whoever evaded her home. She went into the kitchen to defend herself, when she saw the person who made their selves at home in her house. A smile broke out from her face. But, then she came back to reality and confronted the person who evaded her house.

" Castle" Kate said.

Castle turned around, startled by Kate sudden presence. But then, a smile broke out from his face.

" Castle, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

" Well I came to talk to you about the murder case of Lilly Hill" Castle gave Kate one of his charming smiles, he so hoped Kate felt the same way. Castle planned on telling Kate how he felt tonight. Castle was about to tell Kate something when her phone started ringing.

" Hey Ryan" Kate said. She had a look on her face, which had Castle a little worried.

Kate hung up, and looked to Castle with a serious look upon her face, She saw his concern upon his face and, wanted to put his mind at ease.

" That was Ryan, he has new information on the murder case" Kate said.

The tension in Castle's shoulder's let up, and felt a sense of calm. He then looked to Kate and asked.

" Did Ryan say anything else" Castle asked. Kate gave him a funny look, she did not know why Castle would want to know that.

'' No he just said to meet him at the precinct" Kate said. Kate then noticed that Castle seemed a little nervous.

" Castle is everything okay?" Kate asked. You could hear the concern in her voice. If something was wrong with him, she hope he tell her.

" No everything's okay" Castle replied. He then turned to her and asked.

" Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Castle asked. hope in his voice.

Kate looked up at him and smiled.

" I love to" Kate replied.

Castle smiled, tonight was his chance to finally tell his soul mate how he felt. He would pick her up, then take her to a nice restaurant. That's where he would tell her how he felt, he just hoped the feeling was mutual. If he were to get rejected by Kate tonight well, let's just say he would be totally and utterly crushed.

Kate and Castle made their way into the precinct, that's where they saw Ryan at his desk waiting for their arrival. Kate and Castle both made their way over to Ryan, to find out what new information he had for the murder case.

Ryan heard footsteps behind him and turn his head in the direction of the sound of the footsteps.

" Hey guy, so I found out that Lilly Hill has a sister not to far from here" Ryan said.

" So I checked into some of Lilly's phone records, and it turns out Lilly made a call to her sister 45 minutes before she died. Ryan explained.

" Alright let's go pick her up, and find out what she knows" Kate replied. Kate kept wondering what Castle had planned tonight.

The NYPD had the apartment where Lilly's sister Maddison lived surrounded. Kate, Ryan, and Esposito had their guns ready to fire. In case anything went south. Maddison was just coming out the door, when Kate spoke up.

" Maddison Hill I'm detective Kate Beckett, and this is detective Ryan and Esposito." Castle gave Kate a sad look, because she did not mention him. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled.

" And this is Rick Castle" Kate replied. Castle gave her a flirty smile of gratitude.

" We need you to come down to the police station to ask you some questions" Kate replied.

" What's this about?" Maddison asked.

" It's about your sister Lilly" Kate replied.

" What abut Lilly?" Maddison asked.

" She was murdered" Kate replied. Kate could see the tears running down Maddison's face. She knew all too well of what it felt like. The pain, the loss, and the grief.

Kate was in the interrogation room with Maddison, Kate sat down in the chair getting ready to find out some answers. She was about to speak, but then Maddison beat her to the punch. Maddison then found her voice again and spoke up.

" Who did this to my sister?" Maddison asked in a angry tone.

" We were don't know yet, we were hoping you could shed some light on the case."

Maddison look at Kate with a confused expression on her face, she could not figure out why the detective would think she know anything.

" On the day your sister she called you, we were wondering what she called you about" Kate then saw the troubling look in Maddison's eyes. From her experience as a cop Kate knows when you have that kind of look in your eyes, it usually means it had to be something big.

" She said that she was in danger, that someone was after her" Maddison said.

" Did she tell you who was after her?" Kate asked.

" No she did not say, but it was something big." Maddison replied. she then looked far off in the distance, wondering if there was more she could have done for Lilly. Then, maybe she wouldn't be dead right now Maddison thought to herself.

Maddison had left the precinct twenty minutes ago, it was at the end of the day. Kate clocked out, and went home to get ready for her date with Castle, wait is it even a date Kate thought to herself. She hoped so.

Fifteen minutes Later, Kate heard a knock at the door. She looked in the mirror one last time before she opened the door. She then opened the door, there standing before her was Castle with a nice tux on and good smelling cologne on. He truly looked very handsome.

Castle looked up and down Kate's body, she had on a beautiful red dress showing enough cleavage. She had her hair down it was curled. He then notice she was wearing a nice spelling perfume. While wearing a nice shade of red lipstick. Kate started to blush, while Castle looked to Kate's lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those same lips. Castle then looked back up to meet Kate's eyes and spoke.

" Shall we get going pretty lady?" Castle asked while giving Kate one of his charming smiles.

" Yes we shall" Kate said. Castle then took Kate's arm, and intertwined their arms together and drove to the restaurant. When they got there Kate was amazed. Castle had brought her to a fancy Italian restaurant which had a five star rating.

" Wow Castle this is amazing" Kate replied. Castle gave her a smile that showed that he was happy he had amazed her.

" I'm glad you approve" Castle replied.

Castle had opened the door for Kate like a perfect gentleman. Kate and Castle sat down at their table looking over their menus.

two minutes later, the waiter came to get the orders.

" Hello my name is Aron and I will be your waiter tonight.

Kate went first, -"I will have the Italian dish zuppa di porcini with white wine please" Aron written down Kate's order.

" And for you sir" Aron asked Castle.

" I will have Cannellini and pancetta soup and my drink red wine please"

Aron written down Castle's order, and went to get their drinks and food ready.

A little while later, their food has arrived and they are now enjoying their nice dinner. Kate and Castle made small talk, just getting to know each other better. they shared smiles and laughs throughout the night until, Castle decided now was the time to tell Kate how he felt.

" Kate there is something I need to tell you" Castle said. He was so nervous, if he were to be rejected he would be so crushed.

Kate looked at him in wonder, waiting for Castle to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

" Go ahead" Kate said. giving him a genuine smile.

" Kate over the past few years I have been having these feelings for you, and they have been growing stronger and stronger over time. and I don't know if you feel the same way or not but I'm hoping you do.

Castle took one more breath in and out before he spoke again.

" I'm in love with you Kate" Castle said.

Kate had tears of joy in her eyes, she could not believe Castle had felt the same way.

" Castle I'm in love with you too" replied. Castle let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Both Castle and Kate were smiling from ear to ear that the other shared the same feeling toward the other.

A little over an hour Later, Castle paid the bill and drove Kate back to her apartment. They both got out of the car, Castle walked Kate up to her apartment door. Kate dug into her purse to find her apartment keys, she then looked up into Castle's eyes and spoke up.

" tonight was one of the best night's of my life thank you Castle" Kate replied.

Castle smiled at Kate and bent down and connected their lips. Their first kiss together was even better than Castle imagined. Kate gave Castle one more kiss and whispered a I love against his lips. Castle whispered a I love you back, and let Kate walk into her apartment. He then turned around to get in his car and drive home.

On the drive back to his house, Castle could not stop thinking about the magical kisses he shared with Kate tonight. He was over the moon that she felt the same way about him. Castle got into his house that he shared with his mother Martha and his daughter Alexis. He made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. There, he lay in bed falling into a deep slumber. Dreaming of the woman of his dreams, a one Kate Beckett. As he slept he had a big smile upon his lips.

Meanwhile, Kate was in her bed reading Heat Wave. she could not stop thinking about the wonderful night she had tonight with Castle. The kisses were magical to her, she could wait for what the future holds for them. So much like Castle, Kate fell into a deep slumber. Dreaming about Castle and what their relationship will grow into. She slept with a smile on her face.

Ready for the next day, and what it will bring.

* * *

 **A/N A new chapter as promised. I had a great time writing it. Hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
